The Patriots' Dawn
by Melyssa1023
Summary: Before The Patriots became a shadowy, information-controlling organization, it had once been a meeting of friends with the objective of gathering humanity and the world together as one under The Boss' ideals.


Lincoln Memorial, Washington DC, USA. December 15th, 1970

Flick, flick.

Nothing like a good cigar to keep yourself warm, John thought for himself. The soldier instinctively wrapped his free arm around his torso nonetheless. He briefly admired the view around him until he spotted a familiar figure.

"Jack, old friend..."

"Major Zero."

Both men shook hands, and after a second embraced each other in a brotherly hug. They hadn't seen each other since John's arrival from San Hieronymo.

"What happened to that old British punctuality of yours?" Snake teased, grinning.

"It's still there, chap! It is you who is here early! And we're off duty, you can call me David."

Just a week earlier, John had received a phonecall from his Commander Officer, asking him to meet to "discuss a proposal he wouldn't refuse".

"So this has nothing to do with the CIA or the government, then?" John asked. His tone had deepened a bit, and David couldn't tell if it was anger or sadness. Perhaps a bit of both.

"No... and yes. This is an un-official meeting to treat a very serious subject, Jack. One that I believe that will interest you most."

Snake was growing impatient. "Just cut the chase, then. What is it about?" Saying this, he took another puff of his cigar.

"It's regarding The Boss, and her dying wish."

John's eyes went wide and he almost choked on the smoke in his mouth.

"The... Boss?"

"Yes, Jack." Zero replied, his face marked with grief and respect. He stared into the horizon with a tone of rememberance. "You weren't the only one listening, remember? We all heard it, the world she envisioned. Her wish, her will... to unite the world as one, as a whole. To make borders meaningless, to bring humanity together."

The elder brought back his attention to his comrade and noticed the pain in his eyes. He placed his hand on the young man's shoulder, which he quickly brushed off.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." He growled, looking away. John was too proud to let his CO see him tear up, and David knew better than to push him. "So what about it?"

Zero continued. "You know her death hurt a lot to those close to her. She was your mentor, but she was also my old friend. Our time in the SAS together was nothing short from memorable, and after she died I also lost a part of myself. Her charisma, her eloquence... there was something about her that left a mark on you forever."

The Major's tone had become melancholic and his eyes were clouded by tears, but unlike his younger counterpart, he was not ashamed of showing his pain.

"I know we built her a grave six years ago, but honestly... I don't feel it to be enough to honor her memory. Her ideals... they're something to be preserved, to be continued and inherited to the next generation. Jack, these past six years I've... I've been planning something. A way to fulfill her last wish."

"Fulfill her last wish?!" exclaimed John. He was both shocked and curious at the same time. "How?!"

"Before I entrust you with my... methods, I require to know that I will have your full cooperation, Jack. This isn't something we can go spreading around."

Snake felt slightly offended. "When have I given you reasons to mistrust me, Zero?" he groaned. His voice then took a softer, pained tone. "I would do anything for The Boss. And her wishes."

Major Zero smiled warmly, and placed a hand on his subordinate's shoulder. "I know. And I thank you for joining me on this crusade. Together we'll change the world and shape it to her will."

John slightly smiled back. Ever since Tselinoyarsk, a smile on his face had become a strange sight.

"But... what can we do?" the young man asked, hesitant. "I'm nothing but a simple soldier, and no offense, David, but you're just an old Major."

Zero laughed wholeheartedly. "But you aren't a simple soldier! You're a legend now, you're Big Boss! Every american soldier strives to be like you!"

Snake immediately grunted and glared at his CO. "I told you not to call me that!" he barked.

"Right, right, sorry." Zero sighed. "But it's the truth. Like it or not, you're an icon in the american military world. And believe it or not..." the man smiled mischievously, "this old Major has some tricks up his sleeve. I may be old, but not useless."

"A Major and a magican, huh?" snarked John.

"Sort of." Zero laughed softly, and then continued. "Now, I'd like to continue this discussion with the others. I've convinced Sigint and Para-Medic to join this little plan of ours."

"They're in this too?!"

"Yes, we had been talking about this for a while now. It wasn't until recently that we acquired the... erm... 'means' to take it into action."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Not right now. We'll clear things up later. Come next Monday at noon to this address, Jane and Donald will be happy to see you again." The Major handed a folded paper to his subordinate, who briefly looked at it and then put it in his pocket. "Oh, right. There will be someone else joining us on this, it will be a surprise for you."

John grunted. "I don't like surprises."

"Oh, I assure you it will be most pleasant, Jack." Zero replied. "It's an old acquaintance of ours. He's looking forward to meet you again"

Snake grunted again. He had to trust his Major, he hadn't given him any reasons to distrust him either.

"Please memorize the address and then destroy the paper" the old man continued. His face was lightened up for a second, feeling himself in one of his favorite 007 movies. "This requires the utmost discretion and secrecy. Should anyone in the government find out what we'll attempt to do, we'll be marked as traitors and terrorists, and face life in prison or worse."

"Planning to blow something up, David?" grinned John sarcastically.

"Not at all, Jack!... Well... Not literally, at least, heh" David smiled. He extended a hand to his subordinate, and shook his hand with vigorous strenght. "I'll meet you next Monday. We're about to embark in the most important mission of our lives."

John grimaced for a split second. No, the most important mission of his life had already taken place, and it didn't end positively for him.

"See you then, David."

After Zero left, Snake had a strange feeling of longing and peace. The guilt for ending his beloved mentor's life seemed to be appeased slightly. With Zero's help he'd fulfill her dying wish, and maybe find the forgiveness and redemption he had been seeking for years.


End file.
